sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Book One: The Beginnings/Chapter Three
The third chapter in Flashfire212's Book One: The Beginnings, the first book in the Will the Echidna storyline Chapter Three: Dawn of a new era Over five years, Will matured more. He still had very few friends, and often got into fights. However, Kyle and Maddy could quite often stop his angry rampages. The times that Will appeared too enraged for anyone to approach, Maddy was the only person he let near him, to calm him. Kyle often noted that Maddy and Will would often hold hands when they thought nobody was looking. One day, after a hard half-hour with Antoine and his dad training, Will tapped his dad on his shoulder. “Hey Dad, can I ask you something?” he asked. Knuckles smiled. He had a feeling on what was coming. “Sure Will. What is it?” “Well,” Will began, “I feel weird when I’m around Maddy. Part of my mind sees her as my best friend in the world, whereas other parts are saying thing about me and her liking each other. You know in what way. Anyway, I was wondering if………” “If your old man could give you advice for the time you spend around her? Of course I can. I think I know what your problem is. Do you know about the Soultouch?” “Yes Dad. The Soultouch is something in all echidnas that means that we can know who our soulmate is from looking at them. Why ask about that, when I’m asking about something completely different?” “I don’t think it’s as different as you do. I think that now you’re this age, the Soultouch has activated and you’re feeling its affect when you go near her. To stop it, I don’t know if there is a way to do that except for acting on those feelings. That’s how it was when your mother and I first laid eyes on each other. Remember, she doesn’t have the Soultouch, so she may reject you. The thing to remember is that the Soultouch often indicates a life-long partnership,” Will gave a half-smile there. “So your telling me that the Soultouch knows more about my future than I do?” Knuckles laughed. “You could put it like that. Remember, your birthday is coming up soon. How about you invite Kyle and Maddy over for a sleepover here. Your sister has already indicated that she’d rather be elsewhere on your birthday anyway. Lets give her a chance to do that and just have you celebrate your birthday with your friends.” Will gave his dad a playful hug. “I’ll think about it. I have to get around to Shadow’s. I have to baby-sit their kids today.” Knuckles clapped his son on the back. “You better get going then. Take your guitar with you.” Will spent a good five minutes rounding up the stuff he needed before setting off. It was a good twenty minutes to Shadow’s house by foot, and Will had no intentions on hurrying. Instead, he busied himself with planning his fourteenth birthday party, and thoughts of Maddy. Due to this thinking, the trip went nearly twice as fast as he thought. When he arrived, Rouge was lying out the back getting some sun. “Hi Will. Shadow and Cade are out the front, Maria and Bianca are in their bedroom and Shade's playing with the computer. If you need anything, just tell me,” “I will, Rouge.” Will replied, before walking around to the front of the house where Shadow was lazing, with Cade running in circles around him. “Hey, Shadow. How are you today?” “Fine,” he grunted “The little guy wouldn’t sleep last night, so I’m tired from watching him. I’m gonna take a little snooze right here, if that’s ok with you,” “Sure Shadow, I don’t have a problem with you taking a nap here. I’ll move Cade for you,” Will replied, bending over to pick up the wriggling baby hedgehog. As he turned around, he saw an orange hedgehog with a bright yellow stripe down it’s back walk up. “Hello? Is this Shadow the Hedgehog’s house?” it asked. “Yes, it is. Who are you?” Shadow asked, sitting up. “Shadow, my name is Dawn. I am your sister,” the hedgehog responded. Shadow fell over in shock. “I am the only one. I am the only one of Gerard’s creations left, aren’t I?” “No Shadow. I am your sister. Let me in, I can prove it.” Shadow opened the gate, letting Dawn the hedgehog in. “Will, you can go home now, if you want. Shade can stay with me and Rouge while we find out about my ‘sister’.” “Sorry Shadow, but I want to hear this.” Will replied. “Suit yourself. Come on in, Dawn.” Shadow made a sweeping motion with his hand, allowing both Dawn and Will to walk inside his house. Rouge came inside and scooped up the little black and orange bundle and parked him on her lap. "Kids, come in to the lounge room, please," She called out, and Maria, Bianca and Shade came in and introduced themselves to Dawn. “Ok, Dawn. Tell us. Who are you, and are you really my sister?” Shadow asked. Dawn smiled. “I’ll need a Chaos Emerald, for it is easier to show you my story rather than tell it,” she replied. Shadow got up and threw her a Chaos Emerald. With the Emerald in hand, Dawn made a sweeping gesture and the entire room disappeared with all the people in there finding themselves floating in the air above a lab in the Ark. “I was originally Maria Robotnik, or so I’m told. Soon after I was shot and dying, Gerard Robotnik transferred my conciousness into a hedgehog body and sealed the transference with Black Doom’s blood.” As Shadow, Rouge and Will listened to Dawn; they could also watch what she said below them. Shadow watched in growing horror as he watched GUN soldiers shoot Maria, leaving her for dead as they rounded up the scientists. “He then sealed me in a stasis container to await the day someone would wake me. Around a month ago, that happened.” Will noticed that a fiery echidna look-alike open up her stasis container and help her out. The echidna then used Chaos Control, transporting himself and Dawn away. Dawn swung her hand again, showing where they arrived: the Extinct Volcano in the Sky Fire Zone. “The echidna was just a form of the guy who found me, the Chosen One of Fire. He’s really a phoenix. He lives in the volcano, guarding the Flare Crystals. He taught me how to fight, and developed my signature move, Solar Sun Beams. He showed me Gerard’s diary, which told me my story. All I know is that I am Shadow’s sister.” Shadow paled, then fainted. “So, what you’re saying is that you are Shadow’s sister. How is that possible?” Rouge asked. “Well, we were both created with Black Doom’s blood, and we were both created by Gerard. We have similar powers and we both are hedgehogs. Same creator, same species, same power family. We are siblings.” Rouge got up, and wrapped Dawn in a massive hug. “Welcome to the family,” she said. Bianca, Maria and Shade came over, and the kids hugged their aunt. Dawn started to cry. “It’s great to have a family,” she replied. Will rolled his eyes. “Later Rouge. I better head home. I have to collect some stuff for my Dad on the way,” “Bye Will. Careful on your way home,” Rouge cautioned. “I will be.” He replied, picking up his guitar. Man, she’s being motherly! He thought. He walked out of the house, heading home. As he walked down the street, there was a sign that intrigued him: the Big Family Reunion. He walked down the track towards the reunion, expecting hedgehogs or echidnas or even foxes or rabbits. What he saw astonished him: there were cats identical to Big. There was a giant pink cat in an apron, a slightly thinner dark blue cat in a tuxedo everywhere he looked, different coloured Big-look-alikes and frogs. Hundreds of thousands of frogs. He spun around and walked back out to the street. Sonic, Amy and Maddy were going the other way, Sonia, Lara-Su and Manic having gone to some big music festival. Will was too young to go, so he hadn’t. “Sonic! Big’s holding a family reunion!” Sonic’s jaw dropped. Maddy looked surprised. Amy reached into her handbag and pulled out her phone. “Hello? Am I speaking to Rouge? Call around. Tell people that Big’s family’s in town!” Sonic then turned and bolted down the road towards the reception center the reunion was being held at. Will heard a sudden BOOM and realized that was Sonic breaking the sound barrier. Maddy frowned. Her dad never ran that fast unless there was a good reason. Will smiled. “Come on Maddy, it’s hilarious!” She shrugged. “Fine then, I’ll have a look,” Amy smiled, then walked down the street with the two of them. As they arrived at the reception center, Big walked out with arms spread. “Amy! Big so happy to see you! Come! Big show you Big’s family!” “Ok then,” Amy replied, a massive smile on her face. Will looked at Maddy and shook his head. She gave a wry grin and they walked in together. Sonic was already in there, talking to a short blue cat with a purple frog on his head. Big introduced them to: Mama Big, the cat in the apron, Papa Big, the cat stuck in the rocking chair, Bigger Big, Big’s older brother who was actually bigger than Big, and more. Knuckles, Shadow, Julie-Su, Rouge, Shade, Maria, Bianca, Cade, Dawn and a LOT of other people arrived. They looked in shock, then came in and started talking to Big’s relatives. Suddenly, Knuckles shouted “Eggman!”. Indeed, there was Doctor Eggman. “What, can’t a guy hang around with people his own weight?” “Sorry, Eggman, but there are no people THAT heavy.” Sonic said. Eggman walked over to Mama Big. “Can I have more of the steak, Mama Big? It really is delicious,” “Of course, my little Egg Boy. Eat as much as you want,” Mama Big said. Everyone stayed and ate themselves sick. Shade, even though he was only two, ate a ton of food. Soon enough, it was time to leave. “Goodbye Big. Thanks for letting us stay,” Amy said “Yeah, you fat freak,” Sonic added under his breath. Knuckles and Shadow sniggered. Amy rolled her eyes in disgust at their bad manners. “Big happy you came. Big will see you around. Come on, Froggy,” he said. Froggy could be seen squashed up in the folds of Big’s fat. Will gave Maddy a peck on the cheek, then walked off with his parents. “I’ll call you!” he called out to her. “No, I’ll call you!” came the reply. Knuckles smiled. Julie-Su looked confused. “What was all that about?” she asked. “Oh, nothing too big, Mum.” Will replied, grinning. Nearby, a figure in black robes was watching. "This kid..... Heh.... He's not even grown up yet and I'm excited about fighting him!" Out of his robes he pulled one of the Chaos Emeralds and teleported away. Characters Will the Echidna Antonie D'Coolette Knuckles the Echidna Rouge the Bat Shadow the Hedgehog Shade the Hedgehog Dawn the Hedgehog Chosen One of Fire (Mentioned Only) Big the Cat Mama Big Papa Big Sonic the Hedgehog Amy Rose Maddy the Hedgehog Julie-Su Bigger Big Dr. Eggman Notes Thanks go to BloodSonic1 for the last three lines. Due to this, his main fan character will play a larger role in my fanfic. Flashfire212